Gift for You
by Nia Kagamine
Summary: Pada 27 Desember, si kembar Kagamine berulang tahun. Mereka mengundang Hatsune Mikuo dan Miku untuk makan malam. Namun bukan makan malam yang Mikuo permasalahkan, tapi bagaimana Mikuo memberi Rin sebuah hadiah-sebuah hadiah yang pantas, untuk gadis yang disukainya pada musim panas lalu... #Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid by Crypton Future Media, Inc. & Yamaha Corp.

**Warning**: Two-shot. Hints **Mikuo**x**Rin**(silahkan tekan tombol 'back' jika tidak berkenan :D)

Silahkan ingatkan author kalau ada yang salah ;) Arigatou!

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu sesekali merenggangkan tangannya, kemudian kembali bergelung dalam selimut. Kadang ia pikir bahwa pagi di bulan Desember ini datang lebih cepat. Ia hanya ingin tidur—dan lupa bahwa masih ada hari esok yang terus menghantuinya.

Mikuo beranjak bangun, berjalan gontai dan membuat green tea. Matanya mengerling pada beberapa buku tebal dan berlembar-lembar kertas aritmatika di meja belajarnya. Mikuo memutar bola matanya.

Kepalanya sudah jenuh, mungkin. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan belajar tekun, mengikuti berbagai organisasi, mencari beasiswa… semuanya semata-mata untuk mengejar universitas impiannya di Kyoto. Namun Mikuo pikir, ini sudahlah titik puncaknya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya rehat sejenak bukan?

Mikuo merogoh poselnya, kemudian membalas beberapa surel. Salah satunya dari Miku, sepupunya.

_Jangan lupa beli hadiah untuk si Kagamine ;)_

Ia melirik kalender. 27 Desember. Oh, tidak. Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember. Hari ulang tahun si anak kembar Kagamine Rin dan Len.

Mikuo kembali mengetik. _Aku tidak ingin datang.._

_Ayolah~ Lebih baik datang daripada menyesal, Mikuo :D_

_Lalu kenapa mengundangku?_

_Aku tidak tahu :/ Rin memaksa kita untuk datang :3_

_Kalau begitu temani aku beli hadiah_

_Tidak mau. Beli saja sendiri :P_

Mikuo menggerutu pelan. Nah, apa hadiah yang pantas untuk mereka? Apalagi si gadis bodoh itu... Memangnya ia masih sanggup bertatap muka dengannya?

Sebelah tangan Mikuo menggapai selembar foto. Foto itu terselip secara rahasia di balik buku kimianya. Alasan untuk mengenangnya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Foto sepasang sahabat, Mikuo dan Rin, diambil sesaat sebelum Festival Musim Panas yang mereka ikuti dulu.

Musim Panas. Itulah Mikuo anggap ada padanya. Rambutnya yang pirang, kulit cerah, semangat menggebu, wangi jeruk dan senyum yang lebih merekah daripada bunga Matahari…

Andai saja Mikuo bisa kembali padanya. Kembali pada musim panas itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku telat, Mikuo-kun."

Mikuo menengadah. Menatap perempuan tomboy dengan warna rambut hijau segar andalannya. Ia membawa segelas kopi, uapnya mengepul, membaur dengan dinginnya udara. "Aku lapar, jadi aku beli sandwich sebentar."

Mikuo tersenyum sekilas. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki mal. Di antara mereka hanya ada suara seruputan kopi. Selebihnya diam.

Setelah setengah jam berkeliling, akhirnya Mikuo menyerah juga. Ia sama sekali tidak ada gambaran mengenai hadiah. Deretan pernak-pernik hadiah malah membuatnya makin ragu. Apa perlu dia membeli cake atau semacamnya? Hmm… Memikirkannya saja sudah bikin pusing sendiri.

Mikuo menghampiri Gumi. "Ada saran?"

"Mikuo lebih mudah menyelesaikan kalkulus daripada mencari hadiah, ya?" sela Gumi tertawa. Ia masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas diskon. "Lagipula, kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang siapa penerimanya. Jadi—"

"Aku mengajak senpai karena… senpai adalah perempuan."

Tawa Gumi makin menggelegar. "Jadi seorang gadis? Hahaha! Kau tahu sendiri aku terlalu tomboy untuk disebut sebagai perempuan."

Mikuo menimpali setengah berbisik. "Aku tidak mengerti gadis dan… uangku bulan ini tidak cukup untuk hadiah mahal, Gumi-senpai."

"Jangan bohong," ucapnya. "Semua orang tahu kau adalah anak direktur perusahaan otomotif Hatsu. Dari warna rambutmu saja sudah ketahuan."

Mikuo melengos. Ia beralih dari Gumi, tak sengaja ia memperhatikan pantulannya sendiri di cermin. Jarinya menggosok rambutnya sebentar. Apakah harus mengganti warna rambutnya dengan hitam? Mikuo merasa rambutnya mencolok sekali. Semua orang menganggapnya sebagai anak orang kaya, kecuali…

"Lihat ini!" seru Gumi. "Bagaimana, tas yang bagus bukan?"

Mikuo memperhatikan tas di lengan Gumi. Tas jinjing itu tampak cantik dengan rajutan dan beberapa motif bunga. Warnanya kuning secerah mentari dan motif bunga matahari. Cocok untuk menggambarkan tentang dirinya…

Mikuo menggeleng. "Jelek."

"A-Apa?!" seru Gumi tidak terima. "Tas ini bagus, kok! Memangnya kau beli untuk siapa?"

Mikuo gelagapan. "Err… Kagamine—"

"Aah. Kagamine Len?" seru Gumi lagi, terkejut. "Dia memang shota. Tapi, oh, astaga, tak kusangka seleramu seperti _dia_, Mikuo-k_y_un…"

Mikuo melotot. _Memangnya aku mau apa dengan si pendek itu_. Begitulah kondisi psikis senpainya. Dia otaku _ngelantur_ dan _hard fujoshi_. Seharusnya ia ajak Yukari-chan atau Kiyoteru-sensei saja untuk menemaninya.

"Kagamine Rin dan Len," ralat Mikuo. "Mereka berdua ulang tahun hari ini."

"Jadi hadiah untuk dua orang, ya?" tebak Gumi. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ada familiar dengan nama itu. Gumi mulai berpikir. Hmm… bukankah rambut mereka terkenal blonde? Mendadak Gumi mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana dengan aksesoris rambut?"

Gumi menarik Mikuo pada rak mini berisi aneka aksesoris rambut perempuan. Melihat banyaknya aksesoris, Mikuo jadi bingung sendiri. Jadi itu toh, alasan perempuan berlama-lama di mal.

"Ambil salah satu yang sesuai dengan karakter mereka."

_Sesuai karakter?_ Mikuo meneliti kembali, kemudian mengambil beberapa bungkus aksesori. "Aku pilih ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berjalan dengan gigi gemeletuk dan kaki yang lebih kaku daripada es. Mikuo menggenggam kopi instantnya seerat mungkin, tubuhnya tergantung pada kehangatan kopi itu.

Mikuo berjalan tanpa ada niat. Kakinya bergesek dengan salju, memperlambat langkah lemasnya. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, menyalakan penghangat, dan belajar. Bukannya ke rumah Kagamine Rin.

Cih. Mikuo menepiskan pikirannya. Mengapa bayang gadis itu selalu ada?

Selalu saja, kepingan memori tentang Rin menyiksa hatinya. Tanpa sadar, Mikuo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Wajah ceria itu melemparkannya kembali pada masa lalu. Masa saat pertamakali bertemu dengannya…

/ flashback /

Saat itu musim panas. Langit membentang cantik, begitu biru. Namun sinar matahari itu dirasa terlalu terik bagi Mikuo. Ia berdoa agar hujan deras melanda secepatnya dan membanjiri sekolah, tapi toh itu nyaris mustahil. Sungguh, Mikuo hanya merasa kesepian. Sebagai anak baru, ia ingin kembali ke Sapporo. Mikuo rasa Tokyo tidak cocok untuknya.

Lelaki bersurai toska itu memperlambat gerak lari. Badannya terasa pening. Ia keluar dari lajur lari, mengatakan menyerah dan duduk di tepi lapangan. Baru tiga kali berlari keliling lapangan, ia sudah letih begini. Mikuo bergidik, memandang setengah iri teman-temannya. _Bagaimana mereka kuat berlari di hari sepanas ini?_

Mikuo merebahkan badan, meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi minta istirahat. Mikuo bersandar pada pohon sakura dan memejamkan mata. Ia mulai hanyut dalam kantuk, ia merasa nyaman.

Nyaman…

Mikuo kembali membuka mata. Tangannya terasa dingin, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ada sekaleng jus jeruk di genggaman Mikuo. _Dari siapa?_

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan jawabannya. Mikuo mendapati seorang gadis duduk tepat di sebelahnya, bersandarkan pohon sakura. Matanya yang biru memikat Mikuo…

"Sudah bangun?" kata gadis itu ramah. "Aku disuruh Shion-sensei untuk membelikanmu minuman. Dia khawatir kau dehidrasi."

Oh. Mikuo mengangguk saja. Tangannya membuka tutup kaleng dan menengguknya pelan. Kening Mikuo berkerut. Asam.

"Itu _pulpy orange_," katanya. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku lebih suka air mineral."

Si gadis tersenyum. Mikuo mengabaikannya. Kemudian kembali meminumnua. Ajaib. Setelah beberapa teguk, ia merasa lebih lega. Kesegaran jeruk mengisi semangat Mikuo kembali.

Sesekali matanya memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambutnya pirang, terikat pita putih yang membuatnya terlihat… manis? Samar-samar Mikuo pernah melihatnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, sang gadis memulai pembicaraan. "Kita sekelas bukan? Tapi aku lupa namamu. Namaku Kagamine Rin. Kamu?"

Mikuo keberatan menjawabnya. "Hatsune Mikuo."

"Hatsune… Keluarga terpandang itu?"

Itulah Mikuo sesali dari nama marganya. Anggota keluarga Hatsune sangatlah terkenal. Ayahnya adalah direktur, ibunya pemilik butik ternama, sepupunya, Miku, adalah diva yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Mikuo sendiri… ia sangatlah pintar dan sering memenangkan olimpiade sains.

"Ya."

"Oh, begitu."

Mikuo mengerutkan alis. Hanya _begitu_? Padahal reaksi orang kebanyakan akan bersemangat dan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi gadis ini berbeda. Gadis ini bisa menganggapnya sebagai… teman.

Hatsune Mikuo ingin sekali mendekati gadis ini…

_Prriiiiiit_. Terdengar peluit yang ditiup panjang. Rin bilang itu tanda untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Akan ada penilaian untuk tes lari selanjutnya. Ada pemanasan terlebih dahulu, jadi Mikuo bisa bernapas lega.

Mikuo dan Rin berjalan ke tepi lapangan. Rin menantangnya untuk adu cepat. Mikuo mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua mengambil posisi, dan mereka mulai berlari. Sesaat Mikuo mampu menandingi Rin, namun lambat laun kecepatan gadis itu bertambah. Rin mencapai garis finish dengan kegirangan.

"Apa yang…" gumam Mikuo keheranan. Mikuo tertatih mengikuti lari Rin yang cepat. Ternyata gadis mungil ini jago lari ya.

Beberapa putaran kemudian, Mikuo mulai berjalan lambat. Napasnya habis. Ulu hatinya mulai sakit. Kakinya terasa mau patah. Rin memberhentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Mikuo. "Ada apa?" katanya cemas.

"Hosh… aku… hosh... nggak kuat lari," ujar Mikuo terbata. Rin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Pertama, kita lari pelan dulu…" Rin berlari pelan disampingnya. "Biasakan napasmu teratur. Kosentrasi pada kakimu."

Mikuo mengikuti perintah Rin. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan teratur. Kian lama rasa sesak di dadanya berangsur hilang…

"Nah, kalau sudah biasa, angkat kakimu dan… kejar aku!" Rin tertawa mengejek dan lari meninggalkan Mikuo. Mikuo mengumpat beberapa kali. Ia berusaha mengejarnya sekuat mungkin, sekuat apa yang ia bisa…

_Grep!_

Rin terhenti. Lengan bajunya tertangkap oleh Mikuo. Rin tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat!"

Mikuo tertawa, belum pernah ia tertawa selega itu. Sambil mengatur nafas dan debar jantungnya yang memburu, ia perhatikan senyum Rin. Mikuo sangat menyukai senyumnya. Sangat suka…

**/**

Tali hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Dekat. Dekat… Mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat akrab. Dua tahun bersama di SMP Tokyo itu membuat Mikuo terhanyut pada perasaannya. Perasaan untuk memiliki Rin. Seutuhnya.

Sampai suatu hari di musim gugur, hari yang berangin, dan ujian untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah akan dimulai…

Ia menutup wajah dengan lengan kanannya. Pipinya penuh dengan bulir air mata, ia menggigit bibir menahan suara. Rin melewati Mikuo dengan kepala tertunduk. Seketika itu Mikuo mengejar Rin.

"Rin, tunggu!"

"Berisik!"

"Aku ingin bicara—"

"Diam!"

"Maaf…"

Rin terhenyak. Mereka berdua diam. Ia bisa melihat wajah Mikuo yang begitu khawatir. Tapi air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Rin mulai sengugukan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menghina saudara kembarku sendiri.…"

Napas Mikuo tertahan pada saat itu juga. Mendadak pikirannya hilang dan tak bersisa. Kepalanya bahkan tak mampu untuk melihat Rin. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal. Mikuo sang Ketua OSIS dengan sengaja menjatuhkan Len—bukan, lebih halusnya, menggeser posisi Len dari klub bisbol.

Bukan hanya itu. Mikuo melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Rin. Termasuk… menyebarkan gosip jelek tentang hubungan mereka berdua—

"…dan menuduh Len menyukaiku."

—gosip _kagamincest_.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Mikuo, suaranya mulai serak.

"Tapi kenapa, Mikuo?" ujar Rin pelan.

Pertanyaan itu terlalu sederhana, tapi mampu membuat Mikuo goyah. Matanya berkabut akan argumennya sendiri. Apakah Mikuo harus bilang bahwa ia iri pada Len? Apakah Mikuo harus bilang bahwa ia ingin di samping Rin selamanya? Apakah Mikuo harus…

"Tinggalkan aku…" ucap Rin lirih. Gadis itu membalik badan dan akan beralih pergi.

_Bisakah aku mengejarnya?_ Mikuo mendekatinya, menarik lengan Rin, dan memeluknya. Mikuo merengkuh badan kecil itu. Ia nikmati wangi rambut Rin, kehangatan tubuh Rin… Mikuo tahu tindakannya ini adalah benar. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Kagamine Rin. Sama sekali tidak ingin…

"Itu karena… aku menyukaimu," bisiknya pelan. Tangannya kembali mengerat, seakan tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai ini hancur.

Tiba-tiba Rin mendorong badan Mikuo, meronta dan mundur beberapa langkah. _Ah, ada apa?_ Mikuo mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Apakah ia menerimanya? Menolaknya? Mikuo menunggu…

Tapi yang dikeluarkan dari gadis itu adalah air mata. Mengalir dan mengalir melewati pipi. _Oh, tidak_. Melihat Rin menangis membuat mata Mikuo berair.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Mikuo…"

Rin berlari meninggalkannya. Mikuo menatapnya kosong, memandang punggung itu semakin menghilang. _Apakah itu jawabannya?_

Badan Mikuo terasa kaku, setiap sel syarafnya menjerit, meminta untuk mengejarnya sekali lagi. Tapi hatinya menolak. Tungkainya sama sekali tak bergerak. Napasnya sesak. Ada sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata Mikuo.

_Apakah itu jawabannya?_

Sungguh, ia ingin menyerah dan menangis seperti bayi.

/ flashback end /

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**= To Be Continued =**_

* * *

**(A/N)**: Haaaii, lama nggak jumpa :3 Kangen sama aku nggak? Aku kangen kalian lho! Muach muach muaach :* (dijitak Reader-sama). Aku kanggeeenn banget sama FVI xD ehehehe. Btw, selamat ulang tahun untuk Kagamine Rin dan Len. Maaf hari ini aku nggak kasih hadiah apa-apa :'( Tahun berikutnya aku bikin fanfict tentang kalian deh ;) lol


	2. Chapter 2

Lelaki bersurai toska itu berjalan. Langkahnya semakin pelan ketika merenung tentang dia. Rasanya hampa. Rasanya tidak ada kehangatan dalam dirinya lagi. Seluruh sel di tubuhnya berkata untuk kembali ke rumah. Titik.

Angin musim dingin kembali menyapa Mikuo. Kedua pundaknya naik hingga menyentuh leher. _Sial, kenapa dingin sekali?_ Mikuo mulai berbalik arah. Meneruskan langkahnya menuju… rumah. Mikuo kehilangan minat bertemu Kagamine Rin.

"Mikuo-senpai!"

Mikuo menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis menghampirinya. Rambutnya berwarna magenta diikat dua dengan style roll. Bajunya serba merah—kostum sinter klas! Anehnya kostum itu pantas dan ia terlihat bagaikan peri cantik.

Jangan heran. Kasane Teto, adik kelas Mikuo, memang stylish—meskipun over—dan senang menyapa orang. Hidungnya merah, napasnya tersengal karena mengejar Mikuo. Air mukanya terlihat senang.

"Hai Teto-chan. Lama tak jumpa."

Teto mengulas senyum. "Senpai mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Kau sendiri?"

Teto terkikik, wajahnya memerah dan senyumnya mengembang. "Aku baru saja dari rumah Len-senpai. Dia ulang tahun hari ini. Pestanya berlangsung meriah. Lalu pada saat potong kue, Len-senpai memberikan potongannya padaku! Uugh, aku harap Len-senpai mengerti tentang perasanku!"

Mikuo menghela napas. Nah, sepertinya ia harus bersabar malam ini. Tadi Gumi-senpai memberi saran yang salah, sekarang bertemu dengan adik kelas terbawelnya. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Kita main _truth or dare_. Aku pikir bisa jadi kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Len-senpai. Tapi aku selalu mendapat _dare_. Huh. " Teto menggembungkan pipinya.

Mikuo sedikit lega. Ada untungnya ia membatalkan niatnya. Mati saja kalau ia menerima _truth or dare_ dari Len.

"Lalu yang paling heboh waktu Rin-senpai mendapatkan _truth,_" kata Teto antusias. "Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa orangnya! Dia bilang dia sedang merindukan seseorang."

"Benarkah?" kata Mikuo tak percaya. Hati kecilnya berharap orang yang dimaksud Rin adalah dirinya.

Teto mengangguk pasti. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mikuo-senpai tidak mau ikut?"

"Apakah aku di undang?"

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu."

"Geez. Bahkan mereka membenciku."

Teto ingin menyangkal, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak perlu menanyakan apa sebabnya. Gosip _kagamincest_ itu menyebar bagai virus. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus datang."

"Ehh?" Teto mengeluh, sedikit ragu. Teto takut ada pertengkaran hebat jika Mikuo bertemu dengan Len. "Kenapa?" tanya Teto.

Mikuo menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi hatiku berkata demikian." Lelaki itu membalikkan arah tujuannya. Menuju ke rumah Kagamine Rin, si gadis musim panas. Tempat dimana ia akan menemukan kehangatannya kembali…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikuo mengepalkan tangan di dalam saku jaket. Menyiapkan diri. _Tenanglah_.

Ia sudah berada di depan kediaman keluarga Kagamine. Mikuo menekan bel pintu. Saat menunggu, Mikuo setengah berharap Rin akan membuka pintu ini. Berharap? Oh, betapa Mikuo rindu dengan senyumnya…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu. Mikuo menahan napas. Setelah lebih dari dua tahun tidak bertemu, ia akan bertemu dengannya. Pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Oh, Mikuo. Selamat datang... Silahkan masuk."

Sedikit mengecewakan bahwa yang membuka pintu itu adalah Kagamine Len.

Dengan penuh selidik, ia memperhatikan Len. Masih sama seperti dulu—rambutnya pirang dan diikat _ponytail_. Mikuo melepaskan mantelnya dan mengikuti Len ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada sepupunya, Hatsune Miku, dan gadis musim panas itu.

Kagamine Rin.

Untuk beberapa saat, Mikuo diam mematung. Matanya tidak bisa teralih pada Rin yang mengambil peralatan makan dari lemari. Samar-samar Mikuo mencium ranum segar jeruk lemon. Matanya yang sebiru lautan. Dan pita putih itu… Ada perasaan lega bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Kebetulan saja, mereka saling bertemu pandang. Rin hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum. Suasana masih canggung. Terbesit pikiran bahwa Mikuo sendiri belum siap menemuinya.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Len, membuat Mikuo tersadar kembali. Len mengarahkan dagunya ke arah kursi di sebelah Miku. Mikuo menurut saja. Mikuo tahu sang adik kecil terlalu posesif. Bila Mikuo melirik pada Rin, Len berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Mikuo duduk perlahan, mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat Rin. Kemudian beralih pada beberapa makanan yang masih terhidang. Masih tersisa. Mikuo mengedarkan pandangannya kembali.

Rumah Kagamine masihlah tidak berubah. Warna-warna hangat dan perabotan kayu. ornamen khas Jepang masihlah ada. Mikuo masih ingat sang Ayah menyukai Jepang. Ada sebuah bonsai dan piring antik di sela lemari. Ruang makan dan dapur tergabung menjadi satu, hanya dibatasi sekat kayu saja.

Meja makan yang mereka duduki berbentuk lingkaran. Miku menyesap jus jeruk, Len duduk termangu, sementara Rin… sibuk membereskan meja. Seakan-akan Rin mencari kesibukan. Menghindari kerlingan mata Mikuo.

"Hei, kau telat, Mikuo!" seru Miku. "Kau tega membiarkanku mati kebosanan bersama dua bocah kuning cerewet ini," seru Miku menggoda. Rin dan Len terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," kata Rin. Senyumnya setara dengan ketulusan yang terpancar. Mikuo seakan terhipnotis. Mata Rin punya daya tarik yang kuat. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan mata itu.

"Kami sengaja menunggumu datang," kata Len.

Mikuo membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya. "Aku disini karena Miku memaksaku."

"Dan kau telat," sela Miku. "Aku sampai kekenyangan memakan cake, soda, mochi…"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Masih ada makanan yang lain," sambung Rin. Ia memanaskan sup dan mengeluarkan ayam panggang.

Mikuo tidak menanggapi. Matanya masih terpaku menatapi gerak-gerik Rin. Mikuo menilai, sekarang Rin benar-benar cekatan dalam memasak. Padahal dulu membuat _onigiri_ saja berantakan.

Sambil menunggu Rin menyajikan makanan, Miku memberikan Mikuo sebuah album tebal. Sampulnya berwarna cokelat terang. Terdapat tulisan oranye cerah di sampulnya: _Kagamine Len_. Mikuo mengeryit, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu album milikku," kata Len. "Biasanya aku dan Rin membuka album saat ulang tahun… yah, semacam ritual untuk bernostalgia."

Awalnya ragu, kenapa dia tidak mendapat album milik Rin saja? Tapi akhirnya Mikuo penasaran dan membukanya.

Beberapa halaman pertama terdapat foto Len ketika bayi, kemudian saat anak-anak. Mikuo memperhatikan foto Rin dan Len ketika bayi. Benar-benar mirip, yang jadi pembeda hanyalah bajunya saja. Kemudian ada foto keluarga, foto sewaktu liburan, foto—

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap itu ilusi. Ada foto mereka. Masih ada, masih utuh, dan tidak ada kerusakan sedikit pun. Mereka berempat tersenyum, berlatar ruang studio musik sekolahnya. Wajah-wajah ini benar-benar membahagiakan. Rasanya dalam sepersekian detik, Mikuo kembali ke masa lalu itu….

"Kyaa~ lihat foto-foto ini! Kau masih ingat 'kan sewaktu kita SMP?" seru Miku, ikut memperhatikan.

"Tentu saja. Harus aku akui kau punya album yang bagus," kata Mikuo iri. Yang ia punya hanyalah foto bersama Rin ketika Festival Musim Panas, itupun Mikuo sembunyikan.

Len tersenyum, senang mendapat pujian. "Aku senang sekali waktu kita SMP. Kita berempat adalah band! Band paling hebat se-Jepang! Kalian ingat itu 'kan?" seru Len bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Ingat saat kita konser band pertama kita? Itu hal terhebat dalam hidupku," sambung Miku, ikut antusias. "Lalu waktu kita darmawisata ke gunung Fuji, _Hanami_, Festival Musim Panas…"

"Lalu kita semua berpisah karena gosip itu," kata Len dengan pelan, penuh nada sindiran untuk Mikuo, dan cukup untuk membuat semuanya diam. _Kagamincest_. Nama tabu yang tidak asing.

"Len…" bisik Rin lemah, tapi ia tidak mampu untuk menahan Len saat ini.

"Ada apa, Rin? Kau ingat tentang gosip _kagamincest_? Ya ampun, bahkan gosip itu masih terbawa sampai SMA. Tapi untunglah gossip itu sudah tidak beredar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa siapa biang gosip itu… Ada yang tahu?"

Mikuo menutup album itu dengan keras.

Semua tampak tegang, tapi Len bersikukuh. Ia ingin menyindir Len sekasar mungkin. Len beralih pada Miku. "Hei, Miku… Apa kau ingat siapa biang keladinya? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Ketua OSIS saat itu, tapi aku tidak ingat namanya. Apa kau tau?"

Miku mendadak menggigil. Menunjukkan wajah enggan terlibat. "Ehh, tidak, aku sudah lupa. Dan sebaiknya kita tidak perlu mengingatnya."

"Miku benar. Itu hanya masa lalu," kata Mikuo pada akhirnya, setelah diam sekian lama. Di balik meja makan, Mikuo menahan kepalan tangannya mati-matian agar tidak menghajar Len.

Len menghembuskan napas panjang, tidak puas. "Hmm, baiklah. Terserah kalian."

Mendadak Len merasa sinyal telepati dari Rin. Karena mereka terlahir kembar, telepati bisa dirasakan melalui kontak mata. Len menatap Rin sekilas. Wajah saudara kembarnya itu merah padam, seakan mengatakan "_Dasar bodoh! Apa-apaan tadi!"_

Len mengabaikan Rin. Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi, dia benar-benar benci Len mengabaikannya. Rin kembeli menata mukanya, menyiapkan mangkuk dan menuangkan sup.

"Apa kalian mau semangkuk sup krim?"

**/**

Mikuo sudah mati kehabisan kata-kata. Para gadis—Miku dan Rin sibuk berceloteh apa saja, Len juga. Sedangkan Mikuo hanya menjawab sekadarnya saja. Sesekali ia memandang Rin. Mengartikan setiap senyum, tawa dan artian mata yang ditujukan pada Mikuo.

_Apa artinya?_ Apakah memang benar Rin merindukannya? Apakah ini bukan saat yang tepat? Semua pertanyaan itu menjadikan Mikuo resah.

"Sup krim buatanmu benar-benar enak, Rin!" kata Miku. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Setelah menyendokkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, Miku berseru, "waktunya untuk memberi hadiah!"

Dengan semangatnya, Miku mengerluarkan dua kotak hadiah dari tas jinjing. Rin dan Len membukanya perlahan. Dua buah mug dengan bercorak sama, hanya berbeda warna.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kalian suka," kata Miku.

"Tentu saja kami suka!" seru Rin. "Benar 'kan, Len? Lihat, mug ini manis sekali!"

"Yeah, terimakasih Miku. Jangan kaget kalau mugnya pecah karena Rin selalu coroboh—Auw!" seru Len. Ia mendapat jitakan dari saudaranya.

"Berisik!" seru Rin. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah. Cukup kecil untuk sebuah hadiah. Mikuo menelan ludah. Untuk siapa itu? Mikuo ingin sekali mendapatkannya. Dan, oh, satu hal yang lain, hadiah itu pastinya bukan untuk Kagamine Len—

Rin memberikan hadiah itu pada Miku.

Miku membukanya. "Aah~ Sapu tangan! Terimakasih, Rin!" seru Miku. Sapu tangan itu berwarna hijau dengan renda di setiap sisi.

Rin tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku pernah menghilangkan sapu tanganmu. Anggap saja itu sebagai gantinya."

Ah, Mikuo sedikit kecewa. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan untuk membeli sapu tangan saja! Mikuo merutuk nama Gumi berkali-kali. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hadiah itu diberikan untuk Len.

Kemudian Kagamine Len mengeluarkan hadiahnya, tanpa terbungkus apapun. Len memberikan Rin sebuah gelang. Gelang itu tampak cantik dan berkemilau, berhias liontin kecil di sisinya.

"Terima kasih, Len!" seru Rin. Ia mencubit pipi Len dan menggelitikinya. Len hanya tertawa, dan memasangkannya pada Rin. Gelang itu sangat cocok. Sangat… cantik.

Ada nyeri berkepanjangan di hati Mikuo. Sebagai laki-laki, dirinya kalah. Bahkan kalah dalam urusan memberi hadiah. Rasanya seperti pecundang. Mikuo tidak yakin Rin bisa menyukainya….

Sekarang tiba giliran Mikuo. Rin dan Len tertegun melihat hadiahnya, seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak menghargai… tapi hadiah apa ini?" tanya Len. Len mendapatkan ikat rambut bervariasi warna dan corak. Sedangkan Rin sepasang hairclip berwarna putih. Miku menahan tawa, sepupunya itu nggak punya _sense_ sama sekali ya?

Mikuo memalingkan muka. "Aku membelinya mendadak hari ini. Gumi-senpai membantuku—dan dia payah soal membeli hadiah. Aku pikir, aku jarang bersama kalian dan tidak tahu apa yang kalian suka. Jadi, maaf sebelumnya…"

Len menyela. "Jarang bersama? Jadi apa arti persahabatan kita sewaktu SMP dulu?"

Mikuo menatapnya tajam, setengah menyalak. Apa maunya kali ini? Mempermalukannya sekali lagi?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka Hatsune Mikuo-si-ketua-OSIS adalah biang keladi gossip _kagamincest_. Oh, apa mungkin dia… iri?" Len menantang mata Mikuo. "Iri karena aku _terlalu dekat_ dengan Rin?"

Mikuo meradang, amarahnya buncah, tapi ia masih bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya Mikuo tidak ingin kalap di depan Rin.

"Hei, Kagamine Len. Apa kau lupa berapa kali aku meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Terlalu banyak."

"Itu tidak lucu," sindir Mikuo bernada sarkastik. Mata emeraldnya berkilat, mendadak tajam. Suasana terasa sunyi, seakan waktu hanyalah milik mereka. Miku menelan ludah, ia tidak bisa menghalang Mikuo ketika marah. Sedangkan Rin tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

"Kau menjadi penyebab bubarnya band kita."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau membuat kami malu."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau membuat Rin menangis."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Betapa mudahnya kau mengatakannya."

"Betapa sulitnya untuk menerima maafku?"

Hening.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan."

Mereka tersentak. Len mendengus. "Memang keterlaluan kau menyebarkan gosip sampah seperti itu, tapi aku tahu alasannya. Jadi… aku maafkan. Aku sudah terlalu lelah membawa dendam."

Mikuo ternganga, lalu mengatupkannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rin, berharap dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Beban bersalah itu kini terangkat sudah. Pundaknya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah bebas.

"Terima kasih…" kata Mikuo.

Kemudian Rin menyematkan hairclip itu di poni rambutnya. Dua buah hairclip putih murahan telah dikenakan oleh gadis impiannya itu. Mikuo tersenyum. Benar-benar serasi dengan pita putihnya. _Cocok dengan karakternya_… Ya, Mikuo tahu itu. Dalam penglihatan Mikuo, hanya ada sosok Rin semata. Ia terhipnotis akan kebahagiaan. Rin menerima hadiahnya. Benar-benar mau untuk menerimanya.

"Telihat pantas, kau terlihat sangat manis," puji Miku. Sekarang Mikuo pikir sepupunya itu ikut mendukungnya juga. Sedangkan Len hanya menimang-nimang hadiah Mikuo.

Ponsel Mikuo berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Ia membacanya, kemudian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang merekah. Mata Mikuo tidak bisa berbohong, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Miku.

"Ya… Aku mendapat konfirmasi telah diterima di Universitas Kyoto."

Berbagai pujian diterima Mikuo. Dadanya sedikit terangkat, senyumnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Jadi selama ini, perjuangannya telah sukses. Usahanya untuk menjadi penesrus keluarga telah berhasil dengan baik. Ini patut untuk dibanggakan.

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin. Berharap gadis itu ikut menyoraki keberhasilannya…

Namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Miku dan Mikuo berpamitan untuk segera pulang.

"Pestanya pasti membosankan tanpa kalian," kata Rin.

Miku tertawa. "Apa jadinya pesta tanpa aku? Pestanya asyik, terima kasih telah mengundangku. Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Dua gadis itu berpelukan dan berceloteh berisik. Miku juga mencubit pipi Len, dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Len mengacak rambut Rin juga. "Selamat ulang tahun, kakak" katanya manis. Mereka berdua tertawa dan berpelukan. Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungguh, ia tidak sudi melihat mereka berdua bermesaraan.

Miku menyuduk sikutnya ke pinggang Mikuo. "Kau juga, Mikuo!"

Mendadak Mikuo hilang keseimbangan. _Apa yang harus yang harus kulakukan?_ Suaranya telah ditarik entah kemana. Mikuo belum siap. Belum siap untuk menghadapi mata itu...

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

Len mengangguk, ekspresinya datar. Sedangkan Rin… tersenyum. Gadis itu bergerak maju, mengurangi jarak di antaranya. Pelukan itu terjadi. Rin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jaket Mikuo.

Mikuo terkesiap. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Pelukan Rin tanpa dadar membuat Mikuo untuk menahan napasnya. Namun perlahan Mikuo yakin pelukan ini membuatnya nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

Yang dirasakannya adalah kehangatan mereka berdua yang menyatu. Kehangatan yang tepat, kehangatan yang mampu mengalahkan angin musim dingin. Kagamine Rin… Mikuo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Mikuo mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kemudian pelukan itu terurai. Mikuo mengambil napas. Rin memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin Mikuo tahu bahwa pipinya terasa sangat panas.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang."

"Tidak masalah…"

Rin mendesah. "Jadi… Kau akan pindah ke Kyoto?"

Mikuo mengangguk.

Rin mendongak, kemudian menggenggam tangan Mikuo. Mereka saling bersitatap satu sama lain. Mata biru dan toska itu saling bertemu, saling terikat. Menafsirkan udara mereka dengan kasih sayang dan untaian kata. Mikuo bisa melihatnya, merasakannya… Kehangatan musim panas… Kehangatan atas kebaikan Kagamine Rin terhadap dirinya… Rin adalah semangat hidupnya, api hidupnya…

Mata itu memandangnya berbeda. Jemari lentik itu seakan tak ingin melepas Mikuo pergi. Perasaan itu tersalurkan…

Pada saat itu juga, Mikuo merasa Rin adalah miliknya. Kehangatan Rin adalah miliknya.

Itu adalah hadiah natal terbaik yang pernah Mikuo terima…

Meskipun mungkin ini salah, ia percaya bahwa perasaannya tidak terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

"Aku mohon, kembalilah padaku…"

"Tentu."

Mikuo mengecup kening Rin dengan pelan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**= END =**_

* * *

**(A/N):** Hola! Maaf aku tidak jadi mencantumkan unsur incest seperti yang pernah aku tulis pada chapter sebelumnya, karena aku pikir ini ending yang terbaik ^^ terimakasih telah membaca hingga akhir~


End file.
